Cloud's Leave
by Master Tauren Chieftain
Summary: Cloud leaves, hoping for Tifa to be happier. Sephiroth arises again! Rated T for swearing.Cloti, Warcraft slight crossover.
1. Cloud's only Desire

_Dear Friends,_

_My life is heyed with mistakes, bad luck, and the unfortunateness of the world. I could've done something else to impress Tifa. I didn't have to join SOLDIER. If I'd never met Sephiroth, my life would be purified. But no, I had to meet him, I did his bidding to join. And even then, I remained a MP. Zack, he was a good soul. He was meant for the position he had. Too bad Sephiroth snapped that day. Anyway, to get to the point. I realize that you would all have had fuller lives if not for me. So, I am going a way. Do not look for me, for I will not be found. Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent, Barret, Marlene, Zack, the list goes on. So good bye, everyone. I pray that Aerith isn't mad at me, and, Tifa, I love you._

_ Signed, Cloud Strife_

I signed that with no sense of regret. Everyone would have a better life. I folded it and put it on Tifa's nightstand. Everyone worked there, and the Seventh Heaven bar was the headquarters. I walked out of the bar, it was in the middle of the night. However, Midgar was still bustling. This is it, I thought as I hopped on the fenrir. The fenrir roared as I turned the key and sped away into the night. Hopefully, I would end up at the Corel Prison. I brought nothing except for a small picture of Tifa, 2 glowing materia orbs, and my trusty Buster Sword. Having no idea where I would end up, I drove away from Midgar.

Morning came, and Tifa woke up. She noticed something peculiar on her nightstand. _Hmm, a note?_ she thought as she unfolded it. She read the note, and then began to cry. Of course, she knew that Cloud loved her for quite a while. But now he'd given up his interests, his existance in Midgar, with her, in an attempt to please her and her friends. She looked at the clock. It was 1:08, way past the bar's opening time. She wept for the loss of Cloud. And mostly, she never had the chance to tell him the truth, that she loved him as well. She wished she had an idea of where he was, and then, became angry at Cloud. How dare he leave! He should be here, living with her, working for the Strife Delivery Service.

The crew of the delivery service eventually walked in, and heard Tifa crying. Cid said to the rest, "You guys stay the fuck here. I'm gonna see what the fuck is up with fucking Tifa." Vincent, Yuffie, and Barret agreed. Cid walked down the aisle leading to the back to Tifa and Cloud's living space. "Tifa?" asked Cid, somewhat nicer than normal. "What's wrong?" Tifa wordlessly handed Cid the note. Cid read it, and said to Tifa, "Look, Tifa..." He drew a blank, not being in this situation ever before. After about 30 seconds, he said, "We'll find him. Don't worry, I finally got radar installed on my fucking ship." Tifa finally got up, blew her nose a couple times, and wiped her tears away. "O-okay." She wasn't exactly calmed down yet. "Thanks, Cid."

Cloud kept speeding, and eventually hit Junon. _A still charming fortress, a great place to stay for the rest of my life._ he thought as he drove off to a nearby forest. Using his mighty sword, he cut down many logs, and built a log cabin out of it about a mile away from the city. This took about 4 hours, but he also insulated it with mud and built a chimney. _Well, Tifa, I hope you're happier without me._ he thought right before he fell asleep. He would lvie in semi-misery, and she could be happy. Tifa could take over the delivery business, and Cloud could work at a low rate job. Happiness for him would be the thought that Tifa wouldn't have any more misery caused by him. He had many enemies still.

They combed the skies over Midgar with the Highwind, and then started heading towards Costa Del Sol. Tifa sighed as she sat by the window. She always had a thing for flying, she loved it. Cid looked over at Tifa from the pilot's seat. She was depressed as ever. "Cheer up, Tifa." he said to her. Tifa sighed once more, then went to the chocobo room. _She probably had done something to cause all of this. Perhaps it was their arguments, which always involved each of them getting sad. Maybe, it was the fact that Cloud was a bit of a trouble magnet. He only thought for her welfare, while letting himself deteriorate. Like when he had the Geostigma. He knew that Tifa always worried for him, and tried to hide the disfiguration caused by the stigma. But it struck at him when it was too late. He had to save Tifa from a remnant of Sephiroth, but the stigma caused him to fall unconscious. _She thought as she walked to a golden chocobo. He had a cute little chocobo face, and Tifa scratched it's beak. She fell asleep in the featehrs of the chocobo, and the golden bird fell asleep itself.

When Cloud woke up, he noticed that someone was in his cabin. He quickly drew his sword and pointed it at the stranger. He had green skin, pitch black hair, and was shirtless. He carried a strangely designed axe on his back, and his eyes were red. He was very muscular. "Relax, Cloud. I come in peace." he said. "Who are you?" asked the spiky haired ex-hero. "I am Grom. Grom Hellscream." His voice was deep and understanding. "And you are in great danger." Cloud wondered for a second, then asked, "From what?" Grom replied, "There is a person, with shoulder plates, asking if anyone knew a 'Cloud Strife'. His hair was grey and long, and he carried a 68 inch long blade." Cloud shockedly answered, "Sephiroth!" After a second, he then asked, "How do you know my name?" Grom pointed to a picture of Tifa, on the back, reading: Cloud Strife.


	2. To Die for Love

The airship roamed the skies for an hour before finally landing in Junon. "I'll fucking start the damn search right fucking here, Barret'll search the city as well. The fucking rest of you can look around the fucking city, for all the damn I give." Tifa and Vincent teamed up in their search. As they walked out of the city, Vincent asked her something.

"Do you and Cloud have a, you know, 'thing' yet?"

Tifa laughed, and replied. "I'm still a virgin, if that's what you're asking."

"No," Vincent annoyedly replied. "but it's just that I've never said this word in about 3 years. What I mean is, a, bond."

"I think we do," responded Tifa. "He would do anything for my happiness and safety."

"Wow," Vincent showed a bit of a smile. "you don't realize how lucky you are."

"How so?"

"You have a truly devoted loved one. He'd sacrifice his life for you."

Tifa didn't respond, so Vincent continued. "I was almost like that with Lucrecia. Only I wasn't like that until Hojo had unknowingly experimented on us both."

They continued their walk, when they noticed a peculiar happening. A black caped man with grey, flowing hair and a very long sword was walking towards a wooden cabin next to a forest. Vincent's instincts of danger immediately caught him as he realized who this man was. "Tifa?"

"I know. That man... he's Sephiroth, right?"

Vincent laughed inside his mind. Cloud was a lucky son of a bitch. The Sephiroth figure then blew the cabin away with a fire spell, and emerging towards him, and the cabin, was a fenrir. A familiar fenrir...

Cloud sped towards his cabin with Grom riding on back. They'd ran away to the middle of nowhere and, deciding that they were lost, turned back towards the cabin. 'What the hell?' Cloud thought. 'It's... Tifa! And Vincent!' Cloud pressed a hidden button on the handle bar, and the fenrir sprouted 20 jets from its back tire. He now flew towards Sephiroth, and Sephiroth cut the fenrir out from under his feet as he flew. Luckily Grom and him jumped off in time, and time around them swirled into a void...

Cloud then recognized that they were in a battle. Mainly because of the nearby band playing the boss battle music, but also because he wore an ATB watch. Sephiroth roared, "Mwahahaha!" and slashed Tifa. Tifa tried to block, but Sephiroth isntantly came behind her and stabbed her through the shoulder. Cloud cried, "Tifa!" and casted Cure3 on her before she could die. No way in H311 he was gonna let Tifa die! Grom also yelled out, "Red Portal!" About a thousand of his greenish friends with axes hit Sephiroth at once, but Sephiroth said something particularly evil, unpronouncable, and it hit all of them with a nearly deadly blow. After Cloud got hit, he incredibly quickly dodged in front of Tifa, taking her blow.

Sephiroth then laughed like the evil prick he was. Vincent was charging up all of this time, and let out a shot that blew Sephiroth's upper body off. Before he could regenerate, Tifa pulled a super Limit Break, and Grom used a Bladestorm. Sephiroth died, but Cloud did as well. "Cloud!" Tifa shouted out. "Noooo!"

A/N;Remember to review!


	3. A Tear Shed for Those Lost

'I love you, Tifa.' Cloud's dying thoughts echoed throughout his head, until he saw the Promised Land. Aerith stood there, Zack right next to her.

Cloud slowly walked up to Aerith. "Aerith?" he asked, still wondering if this was a near death experience.

"Hey, Cloud." she replied.

Zack said hello with a nougie to the spiky one. "Great to see ya, Cloud!" he said.

Cloud sighed unhappily. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Cloud then replied, "Even here is hell without Tifa. She was my purpose of existance." Aerith yelled from afar, yet still sounding gentle as ever,

"You can at least see her through this."

A small crystal ball rolled towards him. "How?" asked Cloud. Aerith didn't reply, but Zack did.

"I'll show you. Sit over here on this chair."

Cloud sat as he was told, and Zack said a few strange things onto the crystal ball, and finally Cloud could see. Tifa wept over the corpse of Cloud, Vincent trying to cheer her up unsuccessfully, Grom just stood there. These sights, to Cloud, were even worse than death. He watched his girlfriend weep, and started crying himself. Zack apparently understood and left Cloud to himself.

"Cloud! Waaaaaaaaaah!" Tifa wept over Cloud's dead body. Tears fell from her cheeks onto Cloud. "Why'd you have to die? Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Vincent tried to comfort her, but realized at the same time, that he'd never even remotely been in this predicament. He'd always remained stoic when someone broke down, and had nothing to say. So he kneeled down with her, and patted her back gently.

"There there, Tifa," Words streamed from his mouth. "It's gonna be alright. Cloud's gone to a better place." Where the fuck was this coming from?

"Thanks, Vincent. You're a friend." Tifa had almost stopped crying. And then, a very, VERY rare moment happened.

Vincent shed a tear.

He'd cried before, but never, ever, has he cried tears. 'A tear shed,' The voice was talking again. 'for those lost.'

'Thanks for helping me with that situation.' Vincent mentally said. Then, he added, 'Who or what are you?' The voice was silent.

'Probably the Chaos gene.' He did something else that was very, very rare.

He merely assumed something.

"Yo, Cloud?" caringly asked Zack after 5 minutes. Cloud had stopped weeping, but was still in a depressed state. He assumed the worst, about all situations, this one being no exception. "Cloud?" Zack asked again.

"What do you want?" Cloud's voice seemed as stoic and vacant as ever.

"What's wrong? And if you say nothing, I'll know you're lying."

"It's... Tifa."

"What about her?"

"She's crying over my death. I wouldn't wish my fate on a dog. Vincent is cheering her up, and I fear that he'll steal Tifa away from me. Then, I will have absolutely no existance for life."

Zack stopped for a second, then replied, "There's no way Tifa would leave you for him."

"Nah, he's 'cool'."

"Tifa doesn't think so, she thinks of him as just a friend."

"Yeah, I guess she does..."

"And Tifa's been loyal to you ever since she met other people including... me."

"Yes, you are right. I have no reason to be worrying about that. But my death may have a sort of ripple effect. Something's gonna happen, and there'll be no Cloud Strife to save the world."

Zack sighed. "I guess you're right there."

"Dinnertime!" Aerith yelled.

'Damn, Aerith does know how to cook.' thought the ex-SOLDIER as they ran to the Promised Land House that they had.

But ah, on Earth, the plot thickens.

R&R


End file.
